Rowena Labuschagne (Yankee Zulu)
Rowena Labuschagne is one of the main antagonists in the 1993 film Yankee Zulu. Her character is played by Terry Treas. Rowena is a member of a fascist South African white supremacist group called TIRD and married to the other main antagonist named Diehard. She is also the ex-wife of one of the main protagonists of the movie and the divorce settlement has impoverished one of the main protagonists. Through a ridiculous chain of events she is eventually defeated and thoroughly humiliated at the hands of two kids, one of which is suppose to be Prince_William. The kids use a variety of booby booby traps, and the scenes are very slapstick in nature and played for laughs.. First she is shot with a sling shot while she is the passenger in a car. When she gets out to pursue the kids she is knocked around by a booby trapped gate. While the antagonists are distracted by the gate the two kids attach cables with meat attached to the end of them onto the bumper of the villain's cars. A tree felled by one of the kids causes the vehicle to stop, while Rowena gets out to investigate a lion pulls at the meat and startles Diehard who fleas stepping on Rowena's stomach as he does so. Rowena however see's the kids leave on their own vehicle and uses a random bike to pursue them. The bike of course is booby trapped with a very long bungee cord attached to it. At the other end of the bungee cord is a large sack of flower.The girl lets go of the bungee cord and the flower hits Rowena with a massive force covering her in flower. A girl throws a large Ostrich eggs onto Rowena's face from a nearby cliff as she attempts to recover. Eventually the mother Ostrich comes and chases Rowena, eventually kicking her off of a cliff into a lake. Rowena is immediately terrified by the pretense of an angry hippo and swims towards the shore in fast motion. Rowena desperately clings onto a random rope near the shore, only to be propelled upwards by a large bucket, presumably filled with something heavy. In true slapstick fashion Rowena's head is propelled into a bucket of syrup. Rowena has to use a ton of strength to dislodge the bucket from her head, she finally does it ripping out much of her hair, she screams with syrup dripping off of her face at the bucket that contains much of her hair. Rowena looks over to a conveniently placed mirror and is horrified by her own appearance. Foolishly she exits the tree on a zip line that is defective, she is dropped from the zip line into an old mine cart filled with oil. One of the kids shoots the mine cart with a slingshot and Rowena is sent cascading on the mine cart down a slope, her face black with oil. Rowena is horrified when she sees that the mine cart track is ending and she is going to be launched. Launched she is! The mine cart explodes for some reason and Rowena is left unconscious and hanging from a tree. Finally Rowena is taken and hung upside down from a bridge. Rowena panics after waking up and the boys interrogate her for some information. When Rowena spills the beans one of the boys cut part of her rope with an ax, and Rowena falls dangling ever closer to her own demise. Rowena is in hysterics, still covered in oil, thoroughly defeated and humiliated. Trivia *A YouTube video exists of Rowena's various indignities and her eventual final defeat. Her fall is selected in a Youtube video of nasty defeats.here *Terri Treas also played evil red head Rita Carrion in the 1992 martial arts action film Rage and Honour. *Terri Treas appeared as villainess Dr.Morgan Hubbard in the 1988 horror film 'The Nest'. Gallery Terri Treas_2.gif Terri Treas_3.gif R05.jpg|Rowena demands to be pleasured Terri Treas_4.gif Terri Treas_5.gif Terri Treas_7.gif Terri Treas_8.gif Terri Treas_9.gif R04.jpg|She is a dangerous woman VideoCapture_20181010-145140.jpg Terri Treas_10.gif NEWL.png Terri Treas_11.gif NEWL3.png Terri Treas_12.gif ro1.png|Embarrassing crotch exposure of the wicked racist! Terri Treas_13.gif R01.jpg|Rowena is a skilled fighter Terri Treas_1.gif R06.jpg|Heavily armed nobody can stop her Terri Treas_14.gif Terri Treas_15.gif RO2.png RO2,5.png VideoCapture_20181010-152237.jpg VideoCapture_20181010-152233.jpg Terri Treas_16.gif Terri Treas_17.gif rO3.png RO4.png RO5.png|Beautiful anguish! ro6.png|The wicked is a bicycle in the countryside, not the silly unsuspecting and takes. RO7.png|But the bike is attached, As well as being naughty she is stupid, and it will be horribly ugly soon. RO8.png RO9.png|And hop! RO10.png|That's the bitch! RO11.png VideoCapture_20181010-152504.jpg RO12.png|It is called RO13.png|She see it as something that falls from the cliff. RO14.png RO15.png Terri Treas_18.gif RO16.png|What she does not know is that she has received over the head an ostrich egg. RO17.png|She wants to continue his turpitude. RO18.png|But the ostrich is not happy. Terri Treas_19.gif RO19.png|And it runs right on the bitch with red hair. RO20.png VideoCapture_20181010-152636.jpg Terri Treas_20.gif RO21.png RO22.png|Here is the race between the ostrich and the whore. RO23.png RO24.png|And this is the ostrich wins. RO25.png|And the slut who loses. RO26.png Terri Treas_21.gif RO27.png|But it's not over for the infamous Rowena. RO28.png|And she deserves what happens to him. RO29.png Terri Treas_22.gif RO30.png|And presto, it falls into the trap. RO31.png RO32.png Terri Treas_23.gif RO33.png RO34.png RO36.png YZa.jpg|Bucket head... Terri Treas_24.gif RO37.png RO38.png|She sees her red hair in the bucket. RO39.png|And is ideally placed to miroire she sees his face with balding skull. Terri Treas_25.gif RO40.png RO41.png|But the nasty redhead hope to get by. 017r.jpg|In a sticky situation... RO42.png RO43.png RO44.png RO45.png RO46.png RO47.png RO48.png RO49.png RO50.png RO51.png RO52.png RO53.png RO54.png RO55.png RO56.png RO57.png RO60.png RO61.png RO62.png|Pushing acute screams, the wicked woman in distress is less proud. RO63.png RO64.png R03.jpg|Completely destroyed and humiliated Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Nazi Category:Racist Category:White Supremacist Category:Redhead Category:Spoiled Category:Supremacist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Comical Defeat Category:Wetlook Category:Bare Stomach Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Barefoot Category:Messy or Sticky